Freckled Lover
by Flutterbye-hope
Summary: Several short fluffy drabbles of Sinbad and Ja'far.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Just a little heads up. I post everything I write on both Fanfiction and tumblr. I post everything to tumblr first. If you want to follow me there you can find my blog here Thank you**

"I think you got a little sun burnt," Sinbad said softly pinching Ja'far's cheek. Ja'far pushed the man's hand away from his face. They had been out all day, it didn't matter how much he tried to cover his face the sun was unforgiving to his light skin.

"We were outside most of the day. I'm not exactly built to spend that much time in the sun," He said rubbing his warm cheeks. "I'm not you." Ja'far was met with a wide smile. He didn't want to know why Sinbad found that so amusing. Ja'far didn't. He hated burning It was painful and his skin just pealed. Not to mention he didn't really like the way Sinbad like to peal said skin with an amused smile on his face. It was creepy. Ja'far has to assume he was only amused because he himself didn't burn.

"It's going to give me more freckles. I guess you'll have more to count," Ja'far said softly his hands still rubbing his cheeks. "I think my shoulders got burnt a little too." He could feel Sinbad's hands softly moving along the tops of his arms coming to rest at his shoulders. Very softly and very carefully Sinbad stroked Ja'far's reddened skin.

"I think so to, but you're not allowed to get anymore freckles. Not until I finish counting the ones you already have." He leaned forward kissing Ja'far's freckled cheek very softly. Ja'far closed his eyes knowing his face was going to hurt tomorrow, but for now Sinbad's lips felt wonderful against his skin.

"You better get started then Sin. You've only got a few days before more start showing up." That was assuming he hadn't developed more in just being outside today. Sinbad laughed counting freckles in between kisses. Ja'far mimicked his laugh pulling back slightly, only to be held in place by Sinbad's hands.

"What did you put on your skin," Sinbad muttered, his voice not giving off any kind of amusement. "It tastes awful." He laughed pulling back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Ja'far rolled his eyes before licking his lips. It did taste awful.

"It's sunscreen Sin. I kinda need it so I don't completely die when I go outside." Ja'far watched Sinbad as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth. Sinbad walked away for a minute getting something to drink making disgusted noises sounding more like he was going to die than having tasted something gross.

"Are you done," Ja'far asked putting a hand on his hip. The man always had to make a big deal out of everything. "It doesn't taste that bad." Ja'far rolled his eyes when Sinbad grabbed his hips pulling him closer.

"Yes, I know, but I like the taste of your skin much more. I don't think you should wear sunscreen anymore." Sinbad pulled Ja'far to his chest burring his face in the others hair. Ja'far gave another roll of his eyes pressing his face against Sinbad's shoulder.

"As much as I'm sure you'd enjoy pealing dead skin off my body for weeks, I'm not going to do that. I don't like burning. It hurts." Ja'far closed his eyes as Sinbad started to slowly rub small circles on his back. It was nice to just have some light touches for once; to be held like he was going to break in the man's hands if he was too rough. He wasn't sure how long they stood there before Sinbad kissed his hair softy and spoke.

"I think you should shower, that sunscreen kinda smells bad."

Ja'far kept his eyes closed still leaning against Sinbad. He hummed a little "Yeah I suppose I should and maybe it'll make my skin feel better. A cold shower might be nice." He took a few more seconds pressed against Sinbad's shoulder before pushing back. "Alright, I'll go take one and wash this stuff off for you."

"You should let me join you," Sinbad said pulling Ja'far back again.

"No," Ja'far said firmly pulling away from Sinbad again.

"Why not?"

"I want to get cleaner, not dirtier," He told the older man with a smirk. Ja'far knew how hard of a time Sinbad had when they were naked together. Of course Sinbad would never push Ja'far if he really didn't want it, but sometimes the smallest touch could change his mind. "I'll be right back," He assured the man softly before walking towards the bath room.

Ja'far didn't even bother to shut the door as he stripped his clothes off and rubbed his red skin. It was so hot compared to his hands. He let out a soft sigh stepping into the shower. Ja'far didn't stay in there for very long however. The cold water didn't make any difference on his hot skin and the warm water just made it hurt more. He scrubbed down his skin as quickly and as softly as he could. He stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist.

He peaked into the living room trying not to let Sinbad know he was there. He smiled looking over Sinbad. He's curled up on the couch the start of a movie just coming on and Ja'far couldn't help but wonder what it was that Sinbad had put on. He smiled heading back to their room. Ah well, it wasn't their room, Ja'far still had his own place. Sometimes he didn't know why he did, but Sinbad's place wasn't big enough for both of their things. They'd need to get a bigger place before they moved in together.

Ja'far pulled out a loose shirt and shorts. He liked leaving clothes here. They always smelled like Sinbad when He'd wear them home. It was hard to miss the man when he was always surrounded by him even when he wasn't with him. He pulled on his clothing toweling off his hair quickly. It wasn't dry, but it wasn't like Sinbad was going to care. He tugged at his shirt making his way back into the living room. Sinbad smiled up at him taking his hand.

"You look so sexy in that babe," Ja'far looked down at Sinbad raising an eyebrow at the man. He was sure he could walk in wearing trash and Sinbad would tell him he looked sexy. He was delusional. His eyes blinded by love. Ja'far gave a smile when Sinbad pulled him down on top of him. He would have normally yelled at the man, but he was in a snuggling kind of mood tonight.

Ja'far almost sighed against the lips that meet his. Sinbad's lips were always like his personal kind of poison. It made him weak and his mind went numb. He gave into Sinbad's kisses. Lost in the way the man claimed his lips nipping and licking the flesh until he could coax Ja'far to part his lips for him. Sinbad's mouth often tasted of alcohol, but right now it tasted like whatever he had drank to get the taste of lotion out of his mouth. It was sweet and Ja'far was really starting to like it.

He felt Sinbad's hands move down his sides going behind him and grabbing his ass. Ja'far made a small sound of displeasure pulling his lips away from Sinbad. "Not tonight Sin, I'm hot enough as it is already. Can we just watch a movie tonight?"

Sinbad smiled down at the younger man brushing his partly wet hair away from his forehead. He gave a soft kiss to Ja'far's forehead before leaning back and pulling Ja'far onto his chest. "Of course we can." Sinbad gave him another soft kiss. "You know I won't do anything you don't want." Ja'far's face was hot as he looked away form Sinbad and he couldn't tell if it was from the sunburn or if he was blushing.

"I know, I wouldn't be with you if I couldn't trust you not to force me to have sex." He pressed his face against Sinbad's chest for a moment before turning his head to look at the television. "What're you watching?" Sinbad smiled pulling the smaller man closer to him.

"I have no idea." Ja'far snorted closing his eyes.

"That's so like you," He murmured relaxing under Sinbad's gentle touch. His breathing slowly became shallower and he soon fell asleep against Sinbad's chest. Sinbad closed his eyes smiling as he heard Ja'far quietly say his name in his sleep. He did that a lot and every time he did it made Sinbad's heart swell. He pressed a kiss to the top of Ja'far's head. "Good night, my freckled lover."


	2. Valentine's day

Valentine's day. What a waste of everyone's time. Or at least that's what Ja'far thought of the day. It was filled with whining single people wishing they were anything but. Honestly Ja'far didn't see why anyone would _want_ to have a date on this day. It usually ended up with them having bad sex and then sneaking home in the morning. At least that's the constant bitching he's heard from his female friends. There was no need to make such a big deal out of this day and in Ja'far's mind anyone who did was a fool. The day was insufferable. It wasn't that Ja'far was one of those bitter single people who hated the day because of it. It was because of those people he hated it.

Ja'far didn't see why anyone needed one day to love the people around you. He understood to a lesser extent why people were so desperate to find someone who might be willing to fuck them on this day. Because that's all a relationship really is in its early stages. Two people willing to have sex. He let out a soft sigh leaning over his work. One more hour. He had one more hour left of work and then he could leave without-

"Ja'faaarrrr~" Too late. Ja'far looked up from his work mustering the most unamused look he could manage. He didn't have time for anyone's antics today, that included Sinbad. No, especially Sinbad's antics. The man would chew up his entire evening Ja'far just knew it. He scoffed at Sinbad's heart covered tie as he sat back in his chair.

"What do you want Sin." A sly smile came over the man's face as he moved into the office closing the door behind him. Ja'far almost jumped out of his chair and forced the man back out into the hall, almost. Ja'far knew he'd regret letting Sinbad in here so easily, but better this then him standing outside the door and screaming his plans loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Will you be my valentine," Ja'far was prepared to give a very curt 'no' in response, but Sinbad spoke before he could. "And before you protest I kind of already made us dinner reservations." Any other day and Ja'far might have sat there slack jawed, but not today. No he was used to Sinbad doing things like this to him. Ja'far hated today and Sinbad was bound and determined to make him love it. Now Sinbad was a sweet man and was often trying to make Ja'far swoon, so to Ja'far it wasn't quite as much as an insult. Sinbad showed his love every day.

"What kind of person would it make me to proclaim how much I hate this day and then go out with you? Can't we do it another night Sin. I'm busy and have a cat at home that needs as much love as you do." Even if the cat was the spawn of the devil. The damn thing seemed to love Sinbad more than it did Ja'far. Sinbad moved closer to Ja'far's desk leaning over it like he was trying to intimidate Ja'far.

"We can't do it another day because this is the only day we can do it. Please Ja'far, I put so much effort into making this dinner happen. How can you be so heartless? You claim that everyone should show their love every day, well today is just like any other day I promise. There will be no flowers, no stupid heart shaped boxes of chocolate, no cards, just dinner. We can do dinner can't we?"

Ja'far folded his arms across his chest looking at Sinbad with just a little bit of pity. The man wanted to go out with him so bad and he was starting to feel like a little bit of an ass for Turing him down. "Fine," Ja'far agreed softly. "We can do dinner. But if I see even a single flower petal I will-"

Ja'far didn't get to finish his sentence before Sinbad leaned over the desk kissing him. He hated when Sinbad would do that to him. It made him feel almost like what he said didn't matter. Sometimes it made Ja'far want to smack him. It was Sinbad though and Ja'far was always pulled into his kisses finding himself leaning forward in hopes to get a better taste of those lips. It wasn't fair for one person to have such an effect on him. Ja'far was the one to pull away shooing Sinbad out of the room. He still had several more hours of work left unlike Sinbad who will without a doubt leave in the next hour to set up whatever scheme he had in mind.

In the back of his mind Ja'far knew that whatever Sinbad had planned would be just like it was every year. Over the top and not what Ja'far agreed to for the evening at all. Like the one year Sinbad took him for a helicopter ride around the city. Ja'far let out a soft sigh hiding his face in his hands. The man went too far on this day. It was like he was trying to outdo himself every year and it just made Ja'far more and more exhausted with what everyone liked to call a holiday. He tried to keep his mind off Sinbad and on his work. Honestly he didn't want to think about what the man had planned for him. It was going to be exhausting he was sure. Valentines day with Sinbad was _always _exhausting. For once he'd just like to stay at home and not have to worry about any plans Sinbad had made.

While his work was a great distraction from the events that would without a doubt unfold later that evening, it didn't completely rid Ja'far of his feeling of dread. By the time the clock rolled around to five, the usual time he'd leave work, he was nearly bouncing in his seat. This was another reason he hated the day. He hated waiting and he hated surprises even more. For a moment Ja'far thought about bolting out the door before Sinbad could show up. It seemed like a good idea. He could go home and then if Sinbad still really wanted to spend the night with him he'd just have to come over to his place. Yeah, that sounded like a great idea. Ja'far reached for his coat only to have his heart drop when he heard the door open. So much for that idea.

"You weren't planning on running off on me were you?" Sinbad asked softly leaning up against the door. Ja'far shook his head pulling on his coat. He knew Sinbad would be hurt if he knew the truth. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Sinbad's feelings.

"Of course not, I was going to meet you downstairs so you wouldn't have to come all the way up here to get me." Ja'far knew the lie wouldn't be enough to fool Sinbad, but he was hoping it'd be enough for the man to drop the subject. He really didn't want to have Sinbad upset at him. Ja'far cared too much for the man to want to hurt him. He walked over to Sinbad grabbing his hand interlocking their fingers. Ah, what he wouldn't do for this man. He'd give anything to see him smile. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Oh, that's a secret." A slow smile came to Sinbad's face as he pulled something from his pocket. Ja'far frowned as he recognized it as the tie Sinbad had been wearing earlier. The man was going to blindfold him. A slightly annoyed sigh left Ja'far's lips as he moved closer to Sinbad. How he hated for people to see him like this. It was bad enough Sinbad was taking him out on this dreadful day, but to be seen in public, blindfolded? He was pushing his luck, big time. Ja'far was thankful for Sinbad being slow and careful leading him to wherever it was there were going. It would have been annoying to trip and break something. He trusted that Sinbad wouldn't let him get hurt that badly, but things happen and they can't always be stopped.

When Sinbad finally stopped moving Ja'far's heart was pounding in his chest. It was too quiet where they were. He didn't like the silence, because in public places it didn't usually mean anything good. Every single ounce of him wanted to run, even if he was still blindfolded. The only thing keeping him rooted were Sinbad's warm hands on his shoulders.

"Are you ready for your surprise Ja'far?" Sinbad asked softly tugging at the tie around his eyes. Ja'far wanted to say no and cling to Sinbad. He was afraid of what he might see and even when the tie fell from his eyes he kept them shut tight. Ja'far didn't want to know where he was he just wanted to go home and sit on his couch in his pajamas. He heard Sinbad laugh low in his ear before telling him to open his eyes. Ja'far took a deep breath before slowly opening one eye. His eyes quickly sprang open at what he saw. He was in his apartment, only, it was _covered_ in flowers and candles. They seemed to be the only things lighting the small apartment and the flickering light made his heart flutter ever so slightly.

"Sin I said-"

"No, I said no flowers, but I lied. I couldn't help myself; do you know how hard it is to find completely white roses?" Sinbad reached over picking on up and handing it to Ja'far. "They reminded me of you and I just knew I had to get them." He gave Ja'far a quick kiss grabbing his hand. "I also made us dinner. It took me hours to get it right and I'm actually really proud of myself." Sinbad looked back at Ja'far beaming and Ja'far just didn't have the heart to tell him that it was too much. It was, it was all too much, the dinner, the flowers, the candles, lord knew how many of them he had scattered around. But it was Sinbad and Ja'far got what he wanted, he was home. Ja'far wrapped his arms around Sinbad's neck kissing him softly. Even if this was the worst day out of the year, Sinbad always seemed to make it better.

"I think I'll have to give you something special in the bedroom later." Sinbad laughed kissing Ja'far back.

"I was hoping you'd say that."


End file.
